1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a needle guard on a syringe body and to a method for mounting a needle guard on a syringe body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the prior art, various devices are known for delivering closures, especially for pharmaceutical containers. Such devices for instance include a vibration-promoting cup, which orients the closures and dispenses them into a feeder groove. The closures are delivered to a closing wheel, which takes the individual closures from the feeder groove and upon its further rotation sets them on bottles and then closes them.
One such device is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 103 22 476 A1. In it, a sorting device and the feeder groove are coupled to one another and movable jointly as a unit. In particular upon closure of a syringe provided with a needle and a needle guard, however, a situation can often occur in the prior art in which the needle guard is put in place skewed, so that the needle of the syringe touches the needle guard and might become bent, or that the needle pierces the needle guard. It can also happen that the closure is not placed on the syringe with the requisite placement force.